


The Slayer and the Twice-Blessed Child

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Babysitting, Crack Fic, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Piper can't hire a normal babysitter to look after her son, considering their magical origins. So, who does she turn to for help? Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.
Kudos: 2





	The Slayer and the Twice-Blessed Child

**Author's Note:**

> I just read Spider-Woman Vol 6 comic books and this wouldn't get out of my head. But I think that Buffy could handle being a sitter, considering Dawn. But still, considering what a rascal Wyatt was in his first year and carelessly used his powers (and it's up to debate, if it was because he was a mischievous rascal or simply he didn't have full control of them due to being a baby), I could see him messing around like how he will in this one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Charmed.

"You think you can handle Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry. Kids I can do." Buffy assured as Piper left with her sister Paige.

"You think she can do it?" Paige asked.

"A normal babysitter, no. A Slayer babysitter, maybe it'll be fine." Piper assured.

* * *

Though, as Piper kept hanging out with her sisters, she couldn't stop thinking about her son and the trouble he might cause Buffy.

* * *

_"OK, kiddo, time to change your diapers." Buffy said as she was changing Wyatt's diapers before he formed a magical barrier on instinct, blocking her out. "Hey, not fair! Take that barrier down!"_

* * *

_"Wyatt? Where are you? Wyatt!" Buffy called out, looking around the house, checking every nook and cranny but everytime she got close, Wyatt orbed away to hide in another part of the house until she spotted him and tried to catch him but as Buffy rushed towards him, he orbed away, giggling and Buffy crashed to a table. She got up, grumbling, dusting off her clothes. "Oh, come on. I can handle vampires, demons, ghosts and I'm not gonna let a witch baby beat me."_

* * *

_"Wyatt, do you want broccoli?" Buffy said, feeding Wyatt with a spoonful of vegetable, but suddenly Wyatt's eyes glowed blue and the next thing Buffy knew, she was on the other side of San Francisco, in a construction site, looking around in confusion before sighing. "Uh, damn those witch kids."_

* * *

_Buffy was looking around the house, wondering why was it in plastic before she looked outside the window and widened her eyes in horror to see giant Wyatt and she realized what had occured as she glared. "Why, you little_ … _"_

* * *

The bad-case scenarios were becoming too much for Piper as she immediately returned to the house. "Wyatt!"

"Shhh… keep your voice down, the little guy's in the crib now." Buffy assured.

Piper looked around the house in confusion, surprised to see that everything was intact and in one piece. "What… I thought… you…"

"What, you thought I couldn't handle your kid, and that he and I would burn your place down?" Buffy asked.

Piper laughed nervously, a little embarrassed. "Well… I…"

"Nah, kids I can do. I had to look after Dawn and change her diapers for a time, so I got the gist of it." Buffy assured. "Wyatt may have magical powers but he's still a baby and those I can do."

"Mama…"

They heard Wyatt's voice on the baby monitor and Buffy's and Piper's eyes widened.

* * *

Piper and Buffy rushed to the nursery room, where they saw Wyatt at the edge of the window as their eyes widened.

"You had to wake him up, did you?" Buffy hissed. "Can you freeze him?"

"I can't. He's a witch too, remember? It's not going to work on him." Piper reminded.

"Wyatt… easy…" Buffy neared Wyatt slowly with her hands up. "How about we get a banana snack and orange juice?"

"Joose…" Wyatt repeated.

"That's right… just come to Aunt Buffy…" Buffy said, when Wyatt started to shimmer in blue. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Wyatt, no!"

Buffy grabbed Wyatt as he orbed few feet above the garden and they started to fall. Piper gasped and was about to use her freezing magical powers but Buffy gracefully flipped and landed on her feet like a cat thanks to her Slayer reflexes and agility as Piper sighed in relief and Wyatt laughed and cooed.

Piper rushed down and grabbed Wyatt in relief as Buffy smiled. "See, babies I can do."

"You jumped off a window to save my son…" Piper smiled, impressed as she kissed Buffy on her cheek in gratitude. "Alright, if you can handle demons coming after my son too, I'm hiring you fulltime."

Buffy laughed as she also held Wyatt and shook him gently as the boy giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering what a rascal Wyatt is, it would be fun if Buffy tried to handle him. For example, he screwed with Piper's powers, when she was still pregnant and switched Piper's and Leo's powers, when they were on the outs because of his Whitelighter duties. Plus, Wyatt accidentally summoned a dragon from TV and shrank his parents and trapped them in a dollhouse to protect them or reanimated his own toys.
> 
> Still, I think that considering Buffy's experience as a Slayer, it's nothing she can't handle.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
